Ah, la famille !
by linette-the-best
Summary: Naruto découvre qu'il a un frére ou une soeur...lourdes conséquences ! SasuxNaru  InoxSaku. Délire. Fic deja publiée sous un autre pseudo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: C'est dur a dire mais…mais…mais…Ils sont pas à moi! Bouhouhouhou !

_**Couple:**_ NaruSasu / InoSaku et le reste…on verra!

_**Note:**_ Ma 1 ére fic pour Naruto, un groooooossss délire ! Désolée si il a des fautes!

_**Note 2 :**_ J'ai déja sortie cette fic il y a un bout de temps sous mon ancien pseudo, linaelric, donc voila, la fic revient ! Merci a tous mes anciens lecteurs ( 53 reviews pour 6 chap ! Kyaaaaa !

_Les caractères des personnages sont maltraités ainsi que les persos eux -même!_

_Bonne lecture. ;)_

_**Ah, la famille !**_

_Chapitre 1 : De l'amour?_

C'était une journée normale à Konoha. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, Sakura se battait avec Ino , Shikamaru dormait, Gaara tuait les moineaux, Choji mangeait et Sasuke essayait d'échapper à ses groupies.

Bref…tout allait bien pour tout le monde SAUF pour Naruto. La journée avait mal commencé :il était tombé du lit, plus rien à manger sauf des légumes, Ichiraku était fermé et il ne trouvait pas Sasuke.

Cette dernière chose était la pire! Et oui, il a enfin compris qu'il aime Sasuke (il en a mis du temps!)

Mais alors qu'il allait partir à sa recherche, il fut stoppé par…

_C'est fini! Ca vous a plu? Lol, je rigole!_

« - Tsunade! Bon, la vielle, j'ai pas que ça a faire, moi! »

Elle lui répondit en lui donnant son poing dans la figure et l'emmena dans son bureau ou elle lui apprit une nouvelle TERRIBLE ! Une nouvelle qui avait bouleverser sa vie! Il avait un frére ou une sœur ! Mais qui, ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Tsunade lui expliqua que avec son intelligence actuelle, il n'avait aucune chance de le trouver, et qu'il devrait donc écouter son cœur…

XxX

Ino avait été convoquée pas Tsunade qui lui annonça qu'elle avait une sœur ou un frere, et que avec son intelligence actuelle, elle n'avait aucune chance de le trouver, et qu'elle devrait donc écouter son cœur…

Songeur, Naruto ne vit pas Ino et Ino ne vit pas Naruto, il se heurtèrent donc de plein fouet. (Cqfd).

Voyant Naruto à terre, Sasuke, les cheveux dans le vents, se précipita sur Naruto ( Alerte à Malibu powwaaaa !) et il…et il…et il…et il…et il…et il…et il...et il... Oups, désolée, mon disque est rayé!

Et il allait engeuler Naruto, mais Ino s'en chargea à sa place :

"Nan, mais ca va pas ! Baka! Tu vois pas que je suis occupée! Viens Sakura, on s'en va!

- Baka toi meme ! Viens Sasuke, on s'en va ! "

Tout deux partirent donc, en oubliant qu'ils avaient leur soi-disant pires ennemis avec eux.

- Hé, Naruto, tu vas me lacher ouais ? Qui t'as dit que je voulais bien te suivre? "

Il partit en laissant derriére lui un pauvre Naruto qui ne se comprenait plus.

# _Gamin stupide._..#

Kyuubi? C'est vraiment pas le moment!

# _tu comprend pas qui il est vraiment? C'est si évident pourtant! Ce que tu ressent pour lui, ce n'est pas de l'amour normal!#_

Bah c'est quoi alors?

# _je sais que c'est dur de reflechir quand on as deux neurones à moitiés pétés en guise de cerveau, mais essaie, ca te changera!#_

Hein!

Il laissa donc Naruto tout seul qui essaya pour la premiére fois de sa vie de réfléchir. Tellement concentré, il oublia de regarder devant lui et ... tomba dans la riviére.

Sasuke, qui venait s'exuser auprés de Naruto le trouva dans la riviére, évanoui. Inquiet, il l'emmena chez lui, le désabilla ( Pas en entier! Bande de pervers!Oo " ) et lui mit une compresse sur le front. Il se surpris à penser qu'il était bien mignon quand il le vit bouger.

"- Sasuke... j'ai réfléchi...

- Réfléchi! Baka! Tu sais bien que tu fais des surchauffe !

- Tsunade m'as dit...j'ai un frere ...Sasuke...tu est, tu est

- Quoi, je suis quoi?

- Mon frére adoré ! "

XxX

Héhéhéhéhéhé! Rewiews please ! ;)

Bon, ok...c'est nul : ) mais bon, c'était ma premier fic:'(

Aller, pour me faire pardonner, je mets le chap 2 ; )


	2. Chap 2

_**Disclamer**_: J'ai essayer de me déguiser en livreuse de pizza pour voler Naruto mais Masashi Kishimoto est allergique aux pizzas . Galééééére !( Shika style pooowaaaaaa!)

_**Couples**_: SasuNaru , InoSaku et le reste...j'ai pas encore décider , j'ai trop la flemme! Qui à dit que je suis fainéante?

_**Note**_: ma première fic pour Naruto. Un grooooooos délire. Aucun scénario, mais ca se voit non ?

Les persos ne sont pas trop respectés, leurs caractères non plus! Vous étonnez pas de voir le mot "powaaaaaa" mille fois par chapitre, z'aime ce mot !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Z'avez qu'a lire, j'ai (encore) trop la flemme. ( I am Shikamaru number 2 !) Désolée du retard, mais mon ordi est trés capricieux...

Donc, comme je l'ai dit au chap 1, bah...Oh et pis z'avez qu'a le lire ! Je bude ! Et ouais ( fic deja publiée sous le pseudo Linaelric).

# _blabla_# Kyuubi. **(Blabla)** pensées de Sasuke ( _blabla_) pensées de Naruto ( Il pense lui?)

Bon, place à la fic !

XxX

Naruto sauta dans les bras de Sasuke et le serra de toute ses forces. ( 1)

Mr Frezz (2) ne comprit pas tout de suite (le temps que l'info monte au cerveau...). Il allait repousser Naruto mais il se sépara de lui tout seul et lui sortit un de ces sourires de 200 Métre.

"- Sasu ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille! Et j'ai un frère, c'est formidable! Vu qu'on est frère, je peux te le dire. Je croyais que j'était amoureux de toi! Tu te rends compte? C'est idiot, mais Kyuubi m'as expliqué de c'était de l' amour fribarxanelle !

_# Idiot! fraternel! f-r-a-t-e-r-n-e-l ! Baka!#_

Euh, je voulais dire fraternel... Héhéhé "

Pendant que Naruto continuait son discours Narutonnien (3), bien que son apparence reste froide et distante, une tornade c'était déclenchée dans la tête de Sasuke. Il avait bien dit _amoureux_ ? C'était exactement ce que Sasuke ressentait pour lui. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne rêvait que de ca, que son amour soit partagé. Naruto, son frère? Impossible! Comment pourrait-il être _amoureux_ de son frère?

"- Naruto!

- Oui, Sasuchou-chan?

- Euh... **( Aaaah ! Si il commence à me donner des surnoms, je vais pas tenir! ) **Enfin, au lieu de clamer à tort et à travers que je suis ton frère, baka, réfléchis un peu ! (4) Déjà, on ne ressemble pas du tout! Physiquement et mentalement:

- Peut- être que tu est mon jumeau et que c'est toi qui à pris tout mes neurones, et moi j'ai pris toute la force et la beauté!

- Dans tes rêves, usuratonkashi! ( **Quoi qu'il est vraiment très beau...Arg! Hors de mon esprit pensée malsaine!) **Et puis il y aucune preuve que nous soyons frère!

- Ben si! Tsunade-la-vielle a dit que je le saurait en écoutant mon coeur parce que ... ah oui ! Je suis trop intelligent pour trouver tout seul, ou quelque chose comme ca...

- Dans ce cas là, allons la voir et vite! "

XxX

Pendant ce temps, chez Sakura:

"- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

- Oups...Je savais bien que j'aurais du lui dire moins brutalement! Sakura! Hé oh! Saaakuraaaaa!

- ( sous le choc) Gaaaaaa...

- Bon, il ne reste qu'une solution. Je vais chercher Sasuke, je reviens tout de suite, ne bouge pas Saku-chan."

Elle se cacha et se transforma en Sasuke, puis revint au prés de Sakura.

"- Sakura... Viens avec moi, on va aller se promener. Si il te plaît Sakura, viens, tu est un membre de mon équipe, je tiens vraiment à mieux te connaître..."

- ( toujours sous le choc) Gaaaaaaa ...

- Une seule solution! Si elle ne réagit même plus devant Sasuke, ca devient grave!"

Elle la prit dans ses bras ( 5) et partit, direction le bureau de l'hokage.

xXx

Désolée si cette fic vous parait courte, mais je préfère fait plein de petits chapitres que des très gros que je poste une fois pas an.

(1) : Mais non, y'as pas de Yaoi, bande d'obsédés! Du moins, pas encore...huhuhu : )

(2) Pas la glace !(miam!) , Sasuke! (miam aussi !) :)

(3) : Discours Narutonnien : discours idiot, qui ne sert à rien, comme Naruto, quoi! Mais non je rigole! ( fans de Naru qui lui courent aprés en balancant des shurikens partout).

( 4) Juste un peu, ou gare à la surchauffe!

( 5) Mais arrêter avec vos pensées mal placées, y'a pas de Yuri! Comme pour Sasu et Naru, pas encore. Hihihihihihihi... ;)

Je posterai la suite...euh...Quand je l'aurais faite! Donc vous étonnez pas si ca prend un peu de temps! ( Shika Shika powaaaaaaa!)

Avant de vous rendre votre libertée, je vais vous raconter une histoire très triste! ( mouchoirs obligatoire !)

Vous voyez ce petit bouton merveilleux, gentil, aimable et beau, le dénommé " Rewiews" ?

Hé bien il a la Boutonite. C'est une maladie trés grave. Le seul moyen de le sauver, c'est de m'envoyer tout bien de rewiew.

Alors à vos claviers, c'est pour la bonne cause !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer** : J'ai envoyé des chocolats à Masashi Kishimoto mais il avait invité Choji chez lui et il a rien eu . Du coup, il a pas voulu me donner ses persos. Bouhouhou ! TT

**Couples** : Sasu/Naru , Ino/Saku , Kaka/ Tsun , Lina / Shika (euh...oubliez ca ! ) et c'est tout pour l'instant !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : il est tellement court, je vais pas vous faire un résumé ! OCC et univers alternatif . Pov persos, plus du tout la même personnalitée !

# _blabla_# Kyuubi. **(Blabla)** pensées de Sasuke ( _blabla_) pensées de Naruto ( Il pense lui?)

Bon, allez, place à la fic !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

XxX

Sasuke et Naruto arrivérent les premiers au bureau de l'hokage. Sur la porte, une pancarte avec une tête de mort interdisait l'entrée.

- Allez, Sasu, on y va !

- Euh...Naruto, je suis pas sûr que se sois une bonne idée...

- Ben pourquoi?

- T'as vu le panneau ? Elle pourrait nous tuer !

- Mais non, n'ai pas peur petit frère (1)! N'oublies pas que je suis le futur hokage ! Huhuhu...

Il entrérent finalement . Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était ...à la fois affligeant et effrayant .En effet, Tsunade et Kakashi était en position assez... compromettante. (2)

Sasuke en restait bras ballants, bouche ouverte et bavait partout. Naruto, lui, s'était couvert les yeux et courait dans tout les sens en hurlant " je suis aveugle ! je suis aveugle ! " (3)

Tsunade et Kakashi avait rougis , et il étaient tellement gênés qu'il n'avait même pas pensés à se rabhiller.

C'est à ce moment précis que Ino décida d'entrer. Sakura, qui venait de reprendre connaissance, s'évanouit de nouveau en voyant l'hokage. En tombant, elle s'accrocha à la veste de son amie qui glissa sur la bave de Sasuke et se mit a faire du jet-ski dans la pièce.

Pour achever le travail, Iruka entra dans la pièce et ce mit a pleurer, pleurer, si bien qu'il fallut évacuer d'urgence pour ne pas mourir noyé, et Jiraya, qui passait par là, en profita pour prendre quelques clichés... (4)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

XxX

Une fois le bureau de Tsunade rangé, Sakura soignée et Naruto convaincu qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux sans devenir aveugle, tous furent convoqués.

"- En vérité, j' en sais rien...

- Comment !

- Ben oui.

- Hokage-sama ! S'écria Ino , comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir si Sakura est ma soeur ou non ?

- Vous m'avez dit que si j'écoutait mon coeur, je le saurait ! Intervint Naru-Naru # _Sauf que tu n'as pas écouté ton coeur, mais tes couil_ # _(Tait- toi ! ) _(5)

- Peut-être bien , mais je ne peux pas vous le garantir. Dés que j'aurai des nouvelles, je vous préviendrait. Maintenant, sortez, j'ai du travail.

Ils allaient sortir, mais Sasuke entendit un craquement dans le placard. Il activa dans son sharingan et vit Kakashi avec une robe de servante, un fouet et une laisse.

Il recommença à baver

**( Si Naruto pouvait s'habiller comme ca ... Eh ! C'est mon frère ! Arg ! Je perds la tête ! ) **(6)

En voyant la flaque par terre, Naruto décida qu'il était temps de le rentrer...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

XxX

Le soir, tous allèrent se coucher en réfléchissant à la journée passée.

Ino pensait **: J'espère que Sakura n'est pas ma soeur, mon plan est trop parfait pour échouer maintenant !**

Sakura se disait : **J'espère que Ino n'est pas ma soeur, je l'aime trop pour ca !**

Sasuke se battait contre lui même.

Naruto, lui, avait la chance ne pas avoir de cerveau (7), et alla donc se coucher tranquillement .

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait avoir droit à une de ses mémorables crise sde somnambulisme...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

XxX

FINI !

Bon, c'est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Mais il me faut quand même une heure pour écrire ca alors !

**(1)** : Nii-san ! Nan mais n'importe quoi moi, c'est pas son petit frère ! Frère, déjà, c'est délire, mais petit en plus ! --

**(2)** : Vous avez tous compris, je fait pas vous faire un dessin ! Si ? Bande de pervers ;) Mais je sais pas dessiner ... C'est ballot, hein ? ;)

**(3)** : Dans le temps, on disait que ca rendrait aveugle ...

**(4) : **Si vous en voulez une, envoyez moi un cheque signé, mais pas besoin de mettre de montant, je m'en chargerait ... **§§§§§§§ dollars ! §§§§§§§**

**(5) : **Hum hum ! Il as pas tort le ptit kyubii ...

**(6)** : Courage Sasuke, courage !

**(7)** : Comme moi ! XD

Et voila ! Merci a tous et toutes pour vos rewiews !

Mauvaise nouvelle, tit bouton pas encore gueri, beuheuheu !.

Je compte sur vous pour sauvez la vie de ce petit bouton !

Kiss a tousssssssss !

Lina Elric .


End file.
